Percy Jackson Truth or Dare! Story One
by percabethforevs
Summary: What happens when some of our favorite characters from Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus get together for truth or dare? Let's just say, craziness! Enjoy peoples!
1. The game begins

**Annabeth's POV:**

"MALCOLM! GIVE CARRIE HER BOOK BACK! CARRIE! STOP BEATING MALCOLM WITH A SNEAKER!" I reprimanded my siblings. I was getting tired of this. I finally separated them, and decided to go for a walk, and guess who was right outside my cabin? My wonderful boyfriend; Percy. "Hey, Wise Girl!" he said. I couldn't help but smile at that. "Hi, Seaweed Brain. Whatca doin'?" **(A/N: Phineas and Ferb reference. I felt a little bit of Isabella would work here.)**

"We're playing Truth or Dare in Cabin One. Wanna play?" He looked so hopeful at that. I brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Of course I do!" I replied. I took his waiting hand, and we walked to Zeus cabin.

**Thalia's POV:**

I was waiting for my friends to get to my cabin for Truth or Dare when my little brother Jason danced (yes, I do mean literally) past me, which was fine, except he was in his underwear. "JASON!" I screamed. "OUR FRIENDS WILL BE HERE IN ABOUT THREE SECONDS! **GO PUT CLOTHES ON!**"

"Wait, what?" he said. Somebody knocked on the door three times. "That." I said, as I opened the door. It was Piper. Ha ha. "HEY, BEAUTY QUEEN!" I yelled. "Uh, I'm right here Thalia." She said, mildly creeped out. "I know." I said. We sat down, and waited for the others to arrive. "Why were you yelling at me earlier?" Piper asked. I smiled. "No reason…" I said.


	2. Nico makes a confession

**Here's the real second chapter! Sorry for the mix-up last time!**

**Hey people! My last chapter was kinda short. This one will hopefully be longer. They are starting the game now! Hope you like it! Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anybody in this chapter!**

**Leo's POV**

"Alright everybody!" Thalia yelled. "Here are the rules. You have to answer honestly. If you don't do a truth or a dare, you have to remove one piece of clothing. Let's get started!"

"Who wants to go first?" I asked. Everybody looked at me. "OH COME ON!" I yelled. "Fine. Nico, truth or dare?" Nico thought for a minute. "Truth."

**Nico's POV**

Leo smiled mischievously at me. Oh gods. "Who was your first crush?" That wasn't as bad as I thought, but still. I muttered something like "Um…ah…gah"

"SPIT IT OUT NICO!" Thalia yelled. "Fine." I said "My first crush was…Percy."**(A/N: Is it bad that I had to look this up?)**

"Seriously?" Leo said. "Yeah." I replied, meekly. I could feel myself turning bright red. I looked over at Percy. His eyes were wide, and his jaw was nearly hitting the floor. Then he fainted. "PERCY!" Annabeth screamed in a panic. She turned and stared daggers at me. Then she spoke, very quietly, and it was reeeeeeeeeeeeeeally scary. "You know Nico; I don't think anyone really died in here. However, _somebody's_ going to." That was my cue. I started running for my life, falling flat on my face in the process. This was definitely not a good day.

**Jason POV**

I had never seen Annabeth so angry before. "Um, I'll take Nico's turn." Piper said. "Jason. Truth or dare?"

"I pick…."

**What do you think? I wanted to add more, but I had writer's block, and sat here for a few minutes, and decided to stop. I've done a lot of research on Nico lately. Anyways, peace out peoples! **


	3. Percy wakes up

**Hey peoples! Today was a pretty long day. It's the day before Halloween, and I have a Halloween thinga-ma-bobber tonight, so I'll be putting my Annabeth costume on in just a few hours! But you don't care about my life. On with the story! Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO, sadly.**

**Frank's POV**

"I pick truth!" Jason announced. "Do you know why Thalia yelled in my face earlier? If so, why?" Piper said. "She was teasing me, and letting me know you were here because I forgot you guys were coming, and I was dancing around in my underpants." Jason said, turning bright red. Wow. Just…wow. "My turn!" he said quickly."

**Percy's POV**

I woke up in the infirmary. "What happened?" I moaned. Annabeth smiled at me. "We found out that Nico is gay, and has a crush on you and you fainted." she replied. "Don't worry. I already took care of _him_." She pointed to a cot across the room, where Nico was stirring. "Let's go back to cabin one. The game's not over." she ordered. The three of us walked back, wondering what was in store for us.

**Annabeth's POV**

As Nico, Percy and I sat down, I started to relax. "Annabeth, truth or dare?" Leo asked. "Um, dare." I said. "I dare you to…."

**Sorry for the cliffhanger. I hate them too. I'm trying to make my chapters longer, but I've been running out of ideas for truths and dares! Please review with suggestions! BTW, I read Mark of Athena yesterday, and I started bawling when Percabeth fell into Tartarus! Peace out guys!**


	4. A Halloween prank

**Hey peoples! Today I'm including a scary(ish) part in honor of Halloween. I'm listening to Radioactive (my favorite song) by Imagine Dragons (aka total awesomeness!) BTW, it's the same game, but they went through a time warp to Halloween, and have gotten into the sprit by…well, you'll see! Disclaimer: Do I look like Rick Riordan to you?**

**Jason's POV**

"I dare you to start every sentence or phrase with 'ooh lala' until we tell you to stop." I said, triumphantly. Annabeth tugged at her white leggings, which matched her lacy flats, and went well with her ruffled black skirt and orange camp shirt tied off to the side with a black hair tie (which matched the one holding her curly blonde hair in a side ponytail). "Do I have to?" she whined. "Yup!" I said. "Ooh lala, fine." she grumbled. "Ooh lala, Frank, truth or dare?" He snickered; then chose truth. "Ooh lala, what's with the outfit?" Annabeth asked. Frank was wearing a black shirt that matched mine, but instead of orange sweatpants, he was wearing **(A/N: I'm now listening to Everybody's Fool by Evanescence, and here I accidentally typed "somehow you've got everybody fooled"! I guess my love of music got the best of me! BTW, I happen to like Evanescence. Please don't judge me) **striped orange and black pants and a headband with pumpkins on springs. "To be perfectly honest with you, I don't rightly know why I'm wearing this!" Frank answered. "Ooh lala, then why are you wearing it? Ooh lala, never mind, I don't want to know." Annabeth replied, shaking her head.

**Nico's POV**

Okay, so Frank's dressed in that ridiculous outfit, Jason looks fairly normal, Annabeth actually looks pretty cute, Percy's wearing his camp shirt with a black sweatshirt and matching jeans, Piper's wearing an orange dress with black boots and a black sweater with orange and black feathers in her braid, Hazel's dressed exactly like Percy, Leo's wearing his camp shirt with black pants and matching suspenders, Thals is wearing what she always does, with orange doodads in her hair, and I'm wearing a pair of black pants with my camp shirt and a black trench coat. Nobody's lost anything yet. Let's see how the game progresses. "Nico, truth or dare?" Frank asked. "Dare." I said. "I dare you to go sit in the woods alone for 20 minutes." he said. "Ugh, fine." I said. I went out to the woods and sat down. About 5 minutes later, I heard some sort of machine. I looked around. All of a sudden, I saw a guy in a hockey mask with a chainsaw coming towards me! I scuttled backwards into a tree. I started screaming. The guy sniggered. I'd know that laugh anywhere! "**CONNOR!**" I yelled. He dropped the chainsaw, lifted up his mask, and started laughing. Then Travis came over with a video camera. "This is so going on YouTube!" he yelled. I dejectedly walked back to cabin one, thinking some very bad things about people whose last name was Stoll.

**So what do you think? Today was a good day for me. What about you? Peace out guys! Happy Halloween!**


	5. Stuff Happens

**Hey peoples! Sorry this took so long. I was grounded from the computer for a while. On a more personal note, do any of you think it's weird that I read fast, and read books multiple times? I mean, I borrowed House of Hades from the library last Thursday, and I've already read it 12 times. Anyway, in this chapter, everybody's clothes are back to normal, but Annabeth's wearing the same thing she did for Halloween, just because it was cute. I'm in the process writing another story soon, so stay tuned! On with the story! Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff. **

**Annabeth's POV**

Nico walked back in looking really irritated. "How much did they pay you?" he asked Frank. "I got twenty denarii! No clue how they got it though." Frank replied. "Ooh lala, what in the world are you two talking about?" I said. Nico sighed. "May I please borrow your laptop?" he asked. I grudgingly got up, grabbed my laptop and some hand sanitizer, opened the Internet, and placed it on a table. "You know the drill. Hands." I ordered. Nico stuck his hands out, and I squirted sanitizer into them. He rubbed them together, and went to YouTube. He went to the Stoll brothers' home page, and then chose the most recent video, which had been uploaded about 5 minutes ago. We watched a video of Connor scaring Nico with a chainsaw, and Nico screaming like a little girl. "Ooh lala, wow." I said. "Shut up!" he snapped. "Truth or dare?"

"Ooh lala, I pick…"

**What do you think? It's a bit short. Let me know any ideas you might have, and stay tuned for my other story! Peace out guys!**


End file.
